The invention relates to a flat panel display module, and in particular, to a flat panel display module using a rotatable cover device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional flat panel display module 10 comprises a main body 11 and a base 12. The main body 11 has an opening 111. When the display module 10 is used on a surface, the base 12 is inserted into the opening 111.
Alternatively, the base 12 can be detached from the opening 111, such that the main body 11 can be mounted on a wall. Because the opening 111 connects the inside of the main body 11 to the external environment, electronic elements in the main body 11 are exposed if the opening 111 is not covered. As a result, not only can the external contaminants enter, but electrical discharge may occur.
In order to isolate electronic elements from the external environment, a conventional display module 10, as shown in FIG. 2, uses an accessory cap C to cover the opening 111. However, the accessory cap C is separate from the display module, easily lost, as well as requiring more complex assembly.